A high-speed IC chip device may comprise a plurality of output buffers. Each output buffer may be used to translate voltage signals from a first voltage domain to a second voltage domain. The first voltage domain may, for example, be associated with a core voltage of the IC chip device. The second voltage domain may be associated with an input/output (I/O) voltage of the IC chip device. The output buffers may also be used to provide adequate drive strength for transmitting voltage signals over high capacitive output loads with minimal loss in signal integrity.